Promise
by Saiyuki729
Summary: While Noir looks after Florian, he makes a new promise to Florian more like a vow actually. Summary sucks just read.


_**Promise**_

Takes a place when Florian had awoken and in the room with Noir in volume 4.

Disclaimer: Florian, Noir and other characters don't belong to me but to You Higuri

Ok So just saying here the beginning is the same as the manga. Ok then enough talking on with the story!!

_**Noir thoughts**_

_Florian's thoughts_

_Alright then I finally like edited this oneshot. I was reading it I was kinda amazed at the many errors I had here. I'm sure there are still errors.  
_

* * *

Noir cried into the bed where Florian Du Rochefort was lying down asleep.

"For my weakness you were hurt Florian. Why you?" Noir whispered. Florian eyes open and he saw Noir. He sat up and wrapped his slender arms around Noir.

"Florian?"

"My mother used to hold me like this, and my sadness would soften even if it was just a little bit."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, my consciousness has been fading for a while but I barely woke up a little while ago," Florian finished with a smile on his beautiful face. Noir's heartbeat sped up at the smile, it had been a while since he had seen that smile.

"Noir? What is it?" Florian asked as he saw that Noir was staring at him to long. Florian gasped as he found himself being drawn into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Noir whispered.

"W-What? Sorry? For what?" Florian said as he heard the apology.

"I made a promise that I'd protect you, and I failed."

Florian felt tears fall on his shoulder. Florian wrapped his arms around Noir again and said "You didn't know that Azura was doing things behind your back."

"It was my job to keep you safe, and now he has taken the one thing that can't be replaced your innocence."

Florian's grip tighten at that. Noir felt Florian tremble, he looked at him and saw that Florian's eyes were clouded, as if he wasn't there.

"Florian?"

Florian didn't move, fear hit Noir. _**What if he went back to his inner self?**_

"Florian!" Noir yelled as he pull the blonds arm. Florian looked at him and retorted." Don't pull to hard Noir!"

Noir smiled. "I thought you'd left me again."

Florian replied "You act like a child sometimes. I'll never leave you again."

_I'll make sure I won't leave you because even though my heart was closed, your sadness found a way into my heart_

Noir blushed. _**I'm glad.**_

"Idiot" Noir mumbled. Florian's smile grew. They were still hugging each other. Noir looked at the amethysts that he loved so much. He had the urge to kiss those rosy lips. Noir was surprised when he felt Florian's lips on his. Noir thought he was dreaming, when he felt that Florian was about to withdraw he roughly put his hand on the back of his head to keep him there. Florian's eyes snapped open to meet Noir's outstanding emerald eyes. Noir licked the bottom of his lip, asking for permission, Florian open his mouth, and Noir's tongue darted in, exploring every inch of Florian's mouth. Noir slowly pushed Florian to the bed. He unbutton his tie as well as his shirt. When he was done, he let go of Florian's lips, he went to his neck, he licked and nipped his collarbone. Florian continuously sighed. Noir kept going down until he reached Florian's nipple. He kissed it first and then he sucked on it, the nub instantly harden, the other nipple also harden Noir moved to it sucking on it as well. Noir kissed Florian's mouth again.

"Do you want to go farther? If not. Let's stop here," Noir whispered.

Florian looked at him, and nodded.

"I want to, because unlike HIM, I know your not going to hurt me."

Noir smiled gently, he was touched that Florian would give him the most precious thing he could ever ask. Florian's trust and love. Noir kissed him once more. He proceeded to undress him and Florian. Noir pressed their bodies together. Florian blushed and moaned as he felt their erection rubbing together. Noir smirked at the face that Florian was making. He put his mouth again on Florian's collarbone again and licked it, while his hand took in the shape of his soon-to-be lover. He stopped kissing his collarbone, which had already marks. Florian had known what he had done.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't want ANYBODY to touch you other than ME and if possible I want everyone to know that."

Florian didn't say anything. _Noir I didn't know you felt that strongly about me._

_**I don't want what you to suffer because of Azura. I want you to have you only to myself.**_

Noir stared to kiss his way down Florian's perfect body. When he reached his goal he looked up at Florian, who had his eyes half closed, his gaze met Noir. Noir loved the way his gaze was, it was filled with lust and more importantly love. Noir opened his mouth as he took in Florian's erection. He licked the length and then the top swirling it around in his mouth. Florian moaned, as he gripped the bed sheets.

_This feels good._ Florian felt the lower part of his body tighten.

"N-Noir! I-I'm going to…" Florian cried out as he came into Noir's mouth. Nor swallowed his seed. Florian came back from his high, to see Noir looking at him with a smirk.

"Your eyes change from light to dark when you come. Did you know that?"

Florian stood quiet. Noir's smirk disappeared as Florian turn his head as his hair covered his eyes,

"Florian?

"HE told me that," Florian whispered, Noir frowned and he put his hand on his chin and made Florian look at him.

"Florian, just look at me, no one else, just think of me."

_**I don't want to you to suffer with the memory of it**_

_I want to forget, but it's hard,_

Florian nodded, Noir kissed him as his hand went to the drawer and took out a bottle of cream. He opened it and then he coated his finger. He gently slid one finger inside Florian's opening. Florian let go of Noir's lips as he gasped. Nor moved in and out of him, in no time he had three finger inside him, scissoring the soft flesh. Noir took out his finger as he coated his member with the cream. Florian tensed, he knew what was coming next. Noir felt as Florian tensed.

"Florian relax, I'm not going to hurt you,"

_**I want to show you that this can feel so good**_

_I want to but my body is unconsciously like that._

"I'll try" Florian whispered.

Noir smiled, he always like how Florian was always truthful.

_**I want to show you how two people that love each other come together is a beautiful feeling.**_

_I want to feel you but I can't control my body._

Noir stood Florian's legs up and over his hips, as he positioned himself at Florian's opening, he slowly entered. Florian opened his mouth to scream but it was muffled by Noir's mouth on his. Noir saw that there were beads of tears on the side of Florian's eyes, he licked them off.

"Florian," he whispered huskily " I don't want you to cry, those amethysts I love so much they'll be clouded. Think of me."

Florian open his eyes and said "I'm sorry"

Noir kissed him, he started to move. At first he went slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover.

"N-Noir harder." Florian moaned out. Noir was surprised but he did as his precious amethyst wished. Florian had his hands on Noir's back, digging his slender finger nails on his back. Both were moaning and sweating. Noir had hit Florian's prostate, when he heard Florian call his name in ecstasy. Noir hit that spot over and over again and every time Florian would cry out his name.

"I love the way you say my name, and that's the only name that will come out of that mouth in ecstasy," Noir whispered as he trust harder making the bed shake. Florian brought his lips to Noir's in a steamy kiss. Then Florian moved his lips to Noir's neck and licked and nipped hard,

"Hn!" Noir moaned

Then Florian cried out "N-Noir! I can't hold back anymore,"

"Just a little more, wait a little more," Noir whispered, as he kept on thrusting hard into Florian, tried to keep himself busy by kissing Noir's neck, but it didn't help that much, with one more thrust Noir yelled out. "Now Florian!"

Florian bit Noir's neck as his cry was muffled. Noir buried his head on Florian's chest. Florian's essence coated their abdomens. Noir's seed filled Florian and he gasped as he felt his lover fill him. Noir slumped on top of Florian, and Florian welcomed his weight. Both of them just held each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Noir I love you." Florian whispered.

Noir looked at him, he slipped out of him and he lay next to him.

"I love you so much," Noir replied, as he kissed him sweetly. Florian put his head on Noir's shoulder as he fell into a blissful sleep. Noir reached over and pulled the bed sheets over them.

"I promise Florian, my love, that this time I will protect you. No matter what nobody will touch you but me, whoever does they will pay dearly." He vowed, as he kissed Florian's forehead. Before he himself fell asleep, he saw Florian smile. Noir smiled as he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around his precious lover.

* * *

Me: That was long! It took me a long time to type

Florian: Yeah from 4 to 7

Me: Yeah and man am I tired of typing

Noir: Well that was on you we don't have anything to do

Me: *cry* How rude!

Florian: Noir! Be nice!

Noir: Hmp!

Me: Florian and Noir I'll leave it to you to tell people the drill. I need to rest.

Florian & Noir: Please Review! Anything is welcomed.

Me, Florian, Noir: Ja ne!


End file.
